bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yusuke Saruwatari
| image = | race = Soul | birthplace = | birthday = | age = "17" | gender = Male | height = "5'2" | weight = 112 lbs | measurements = | affiliation = V-14 | previous affiliation = Soul Society, 4th Division of the Gotei 13 | profession = Gamma Team Medical Specialist | previous profession = 10th Seat of the 4th Division | division = | previous division = 4th Division | partner = Rika Nakamura Shinji Konno Asuka Sakamoto | previous partner = | base of operations = Soul Society | relatives = | education = Shinō Academy | shikai = Hankon (反魂, Anti-Soul) | bankai = Kowareta (壊れた, Broken) | roleplay debut = The War of Four: The Hunter and the Hunted | series debut = Bleach: The War of Four | english voice = | japanese voice = }} Yusuke Saruwatari (猿渡裕典, Monkey on a Crossing Bridge, Abundant Rule) is a member of V-14's Gamma Team. He serves as the team's medic, having a high knowledge of the human anatomy. Appearance Initially, Yusuke's appearance was that of a young man with long, black hair and purple eyes. He has a slightly above-average muscular build - a result of his training with Shinji. His common attire consisted of a short-sleeved black shirt with a thick, violet lining, a fishnet shirt underneath, blue fingerless gloves on his hands, sandals without socks, and a metal headband (out of the claim that it would protect him from headshots). However, at other times, he can be seen wearing a black jumpsuit solely for fighting in martial arts, as well as red contact lenses. During the Cauldron of Black arc, he cuts his hair short and wears a black jacket covering a dark gray shirt, black fingerless gloves, a light green sash around the waist, and gray pants with cuffs stuffed into black, steel-toed boots. He carries his Zanpakutō on his back. Personality Yusuke behaves in an optimistic and cheery attitude which borderlines on child-like. Unlike the rest of the V-14, he seems to hold a much lighter attitude in the face of allies and opponents alike. It often marks him out of place in a world full of criminal mercenaries, as pointed out by Sakura Keikai. He often expresses an attitude of having his head in the clouds, much to the chagrin of his more jaded companions. At the same time, his free spirit and chaotic attitude can prove to be a form of encouragement and morale-boosting when dealing with extreme situations, keeping the mood light even in bouts of intense violence. He is only rarely to get genuinely agitated or angry at someone, and will retain his positive attitude to allies that would've been despised heavily by his comrades. He seems to also be unusually lax - something once again noted in his physical attributes by Sakura.The War of Four: The Hunter and the Hunted In combat, Yusuke fights with swift and cold precision in contrast to his cheery and enthusiastic attitude, providing a rather eerie visage to some. He is capable of smiling even as he is slaughtering his opponents with as much mercilessness as the rest of V-14 is capable of. However, he does not seem to take pleasure in the act of cold-blooded murder despite this trait. He is also capable of fighting tactically despite his child-like behavior, his strategies ranging from trapping opponents to using armies of the very victims he slaughtered as puppets for attack and defense. Because of his abilities and characteristics in combat, Asuka considered to be one of the most dangerous members within V-14. He does not look down on his opponent and treats them with a sense of honor and integrity, going so far as to recognize and acknowledge their rank while in combat. In non-combat situations, he will even regard his enemy with humility when the time calls for it. History Yusuke spent the majority of his childhood as an orphan, living as a street rat in Rukongai District 65. He was soon taken into custody by members of an underground science team. He was indoctrinated into what was known as the Abyss Anchor project, a series of experiments primarily coordinated for the purpose from harnessing the power of the Void into a usable weapon. As with all other test subjects and potential "Conduits", he was treated as less than a human being by the scientists watching over him. Notably, he was sexually assaulted by a fellow child prisoner at least once.I've Come For You, An Inevitable Return But during his stay and despite the horrible conditions, he was able to make friends with Rika Nakamura, Shinji Konno, Karitori and presumably Kunō Shiru. Unlike fellow subjects and soon-to-be V-14 teammates Shinji and Karitori, he was considered unable to connect to the Void and marked as a "failure". But before he could be terminated by the scientists, Controller Rika Nakamura staged a plan of revolt against the scientists and allow the children a chance at freedom. All if not most of the scientist were killed in Shinji and Karitori's resulting rampage, and Yusuke was able to escape with his life. He reunited with Shinji and Rika and was found by Asuka Sakamoto, who was conducting a search of the area with members of the Sakamoto Clan. Asuka took the three under her wing for a certain period of time, allowing them time to recover from their experiences. Yusuke would enroll in the Shinō Academy. With Asuka's help, he qualified and graduated, becoming a 10th Seat of the 4th Division under Captain Taiyō Ikidōri. During his stay in the Gotei 13, he made friends in particular with Daisuke Hayate, whom he healed regularly after particularly rough training sessions. However, he was secretly resentful out of the belief that his Captain paid more attention to the high seats of the Division rather than the lower ones. He also felt rather out-of-place and unaccepted by the rest of the 4th Division. His feelings came to the point where he jumped his shift when the opportunity arose. Later afterwards, he requested a position back under Asuka as a member of V-14's Gamma Team. Although surprised by this, Asuka granted his request and allowed him to be back alongside friends Shinji and Rika. However, he would fail to recognize Karitori or Kunō during the former's recruiment under Omega Team and the latter's hostile confrontation of the V-14 as an Inner Circle Dragon. Synopsis Bleach: The War of Four *The War of Four: The Hunter and the Hunted *The War of Four: Dark Revelations *The War of Four: An Eagle's Cry *The War of Four: The Eye of the Storm *The War of Four: Recovery *The War of Four: Crossing the Wire *The War of Four: To the Victor *The War of Four: The Precipice of War *The War of Four: Seeds of Revelation Bleach: The Cauldron of Black *The Cauldron of Black: Unite the Chosen *The Cauldron of Black: All-Out Assault Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Energy: One of Yusuke's deadliest abilities is his control of his spiritual energy. Although not one to exert it in combat, Yusuke can mold and manipulate his energy for a number of various purposes. One of his favorite uses include shaping it in the form of extensive monomonecular wire capable of slicing through the likes of solid steel with natural ease.The War of Four: The Hunter and the Hunted Recent combat experiences have shown the wires unable to be strong enough to contend with high-level opponents, are they are simply broken or hijacked by the enemy. Mōka Komori suggests that it is due to the mental reference of them being "wires" instead of "blades" that limit their strength. Outside of this particular ability, he can also create energy shields for both one-directional or multi-directional protection.The War of Four: The Hunter and the Hunted Kidō Expert: Thanks to his immense energy control and service in the 4th Division, Yusuke is able to access a plentiful amount of Kidō spells for use in battle. He serves as V-14 Gamma Team's medic, making assessments of teammate injury and healing them whenever necessary. He primarily excels in binding, barrier and sealing spells. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Yusuke is also a very competent hand-to-hand fighter. Initially, his style is unpolished and self-taught, relying on instinct and reflex as a crucial part of its stability. But after training with Shinji Konno, his ability in unarmed combat is much more refined and focused. He primarily relies on speed, precision, joint locks, knife strikes, kicks and punches as components of his fighting style. He is able to hold his own against even the likes of armed opponents, such as when he fought against Zaii Futō.The War of Four: The Hunter and the Hunted Flash Steps Expert: Although not one to utilize it constantly, Yusuke has considerable mastery in the use of Flash Step. He can cover tremendous leaps of distance in a short amount of time for extended intervals, effectively utilizing to evade his opponents or ambush them. He can keep up and hold his own against other masters of high-speed movement with natural ease. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Albeit he doesn't use it openly as much as he uses his energy control, Yusuke has considerable capability when it comes to sword play. He has a swift fighting style, focusing on overwhelming the enemy with speed and precision more so than power and brute force. Notably, he uses a dadao instead of the standard katana, which allows him to fight with one or two hands to great effectiveness. Keen Intellect: Despite his age and apparent immature behavior, Yusuke is actually a very intelligent individual. He can work in coordination with his teammates when in the midst of combat, thinking of and performing maneuvers helpful to them while still being a danger towards their opponent. This was presented in the fight against Take Xanxus.The War of Four: The Hunter and the Hunted Zanpakutō Dōkeshi (道化師, Jester): The name of Yusuke's Zanpakutō. It takes the form of a machete with a black and gray color scheme. The handle is long enough for a two-handed grip, although it can be wielded with one hand to some degree. *'Shikai:' The Shikai form of Dōkeshi is activated by the release command "Weave and Carve" (織りと涙, Ori to Namida). Upon its activation, it shifts form from a machete to a dadao with a blue guard and a dark aqua handle. :Shikai Special Ability: Dōkeshi's abilities stem on energy control. Its primary focus is creating energy constructs. But unlike most other Zanpakutō that possess similar abilities, Dōkeshi's constructs can suddenly shift form by Yusuke's mental will without warning, making perception of their shape and effect next to impossible. Yusuke typically creates these constructs by throwing his energy from the blade just like a projectile. :*'Fūshanage' (風車投げ, Pinwheel Throw): Yusuke channels reiatsu into his sword before throwing it. Upon his mental command, the energy within will extend to two whip-like protrusions stemming from the handle and blade. These whips are made entirely out of Yusuke's trademark monomolecular wire. The thrown sword will spin like a pinwheel, with the whips of energy acting like rotor blades. The rotation, direction of the resulting "pinwheel", and length of the two whips are unpredictable even to the likes of Yusuke himself, and thus he has to take caution as to not get himself or any allies caught in the crossfire. *'Bankai:' Not Yet Revealed. Category:Male Category:V-14 Category:Rogue Shinigami Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Trivia Quotes References Category:Male Category:V-14 Category:Rogue Shinigami Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists